In conventional vaporized gas treatment systems, vaporized gas in a canister is sucked into the engine by using a negative pressure generated in the intake manifold on the downstream side of the throttle. In turbocharged engines, because a positive pressure generated during turbocharging on the downstream side of the throttle makes it difficult to suck the vaporized gas toward the downstream side of the throttle from the canister, the vaporized gas in the canister is sucked into the compressor by using the negative pressure generated on the upstream side of the compressor, and is then fed to the engine (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).